you taste better (with my sugar)
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Haruto/L-elf. Oneshot.


**Summary**_: Set after episode 8. Haruto is having lunch with L-elf and he decides to take Rukino's advice. _

**Disclaimer_: _**_I__ own__ naught._

_Oh and this is u__n-betaed (because I couldn't find one, that's why) so please pardon my grammars and silly mistakes._

* * *

[=]

The boy himself was sweet and gentle while you were his contrast, a cold-blooded soldier, a murderer, the exact opposite of him. Nonetheless, the two of you still went well with each other. You wondered if it was because that dark side of him, that dangerous side that made you shudder just from the thought of it, but then again, no matter how you look at him, you would always see a naïve boy. He said you were bitter coffee and he was sugar. It wouldn't matter if you were bitter because his sweetness would balance the flavor and made its taste just fine.

'Hey, L-Elf.'

You turned away from the window and spotted him at the classroom door with two lunch boxes in his hands. It was the day after he agreed to form a contract with you, the day that you decided to do as he wish in return of getting what you wish from him, from the new country they created. The day that he said he trusted you and that he finally understood what you wanted to get through his thick skull from the beginning.

That the two of you and you would be unbeatable.

'The girls made these. Shouko said she wanted to thank you for saving us.'

Scratching his head, he closed the door behind and approached you carelessly. You noticed that his hair was a bit ruffled, more than usual and his shirt was disheveled. The impression that reminded you of a freshly out of bed person.

'It was unnecessary but if she insisted then I'll gladly accept it.'

You took the box from him. Your fingers lightly grazed his skin. It was a bit chilly but you dismissed the thought.

'Shouko helped making this, I think. To be honest, I've never tried her bento before. This will be the first time she cooked something for me.'

He said, sounding happy as he opened his. You spared him no glance as you proceeded to open yours with precaution. Who knew what could they hide in this simple lunch box? The last time you tried to negotiate with Sashinami Shouko, it ended up in all of the girls in the kitchen and that loud-mouthed gangster being tied up and gagged with duct tape. It would be quite understandable if any of them held a grudge against you, especially Rukino Saki.

You wouldn't want to risk it.

'Oh, it looks terrible.'

He said over your shoulder as if he had expected no less from the bento. It seemed to have rolled eggs, sausages, a slice of salmon and cabbage but the way they were decorated was just hard to look at. Basically, it was like a child's first attemp in drawing a horse to impress his mother and father but somehow, they saw a dog in the painting instead of what the child wanted them to see. His box was in a similar condition to yours, except there was more plums and less cabbages.

'I just hope this wasn't poisoned.'

The brunet shuddered and let out a nervous laugh.

'Well, that's for you to see.'

You said with a matter-of-fact tone and took out the chopsticks that came along with the box.

'Huh?'

Before he could protest, you picked up a piece of egg and shoved it in his mouth. Being caught off guard, he swallowed it without thinking.

'Guh, what was that for?'

His eyes watered a bit as he attempted to cast you his normal I-hate-you look but, unfortunately, you were used to it by now. Let him glare all he wanted, you didn't think you would bother to give a damn or two.

'Poison testing. Do you think it's edible?'

Smirking lightly, you answered while poking at the foods cautiously.

'It's not too salty and it was cooked just right, yeah, edible. But the hell? You shouldn't have shoved that down my throat just to test if it's safe!'

He said with a frown, clearly displeased and continued glaring at you. You shrugged him off and tilted your head to return him a mocking look.

'How do you suggest I should have done it then?'

'Asking me nicely is a way.'

For once, he caught you off guard with his unusual forwardness and sudden sarcatic manner today.

'For example?', asked you as you raised your eyebrow expectantly.

You only asked because you were curious at what he would say.

'Something like 'Haruto, can you try this for me?' or 'Would you mind testing this first?' or 'Haruto, I need to see if this is safe'. Whatever that has similar meaning! Was it that hard to say?'

'I didn't think you would mind.'

'Hah?! What am I? Your personal servant?!'

He almost knocked the chair over as he stood up to look down at you. Those bright blue eyes widened in disbelief. You thought he was over-reacting.

'My right hand to be more precise.'

You stated as a matter-of-factly because it was true. You didn't thought of him as anything less because as naïve and trustful he was, he was no idiot that would blindfully trust someone. Stupid as that boy might look, he actually had a brain to take things into careful consideration before he acted.

'… you are hopeless.'

The brunet sighed and turned back to his lunch. It was strange. He didn't get mad or try to reason with you like usual. He just sighed in defeat and felt silent. Somehow, you did feel a bit guilty. Just a little bit though.

'Itadaki.'

He said to no one in particular before digging in. A habit Japanese people had but you were unfamiliar with.

'Why do you want to eat here with me? Those friends of yours wouldn't be happy if they found you here.'

The question was voiced out of curious. Out of everyone, he could choose to enjoy his lunch with his precious friends but instead, here he was, sitting next to you and eating without a care. It was almost as if he had forgotten who you were and what you had done to him.

'Rukino wouldn't let me eat in peace, Shouko would fight with her and try to fed me, Thunder would glare at me in hope that I would choke, and there's Takahi-senpai giving me these weird looks. You actually think I could eat there? By the way, want to share your plums? I can share half of my cabbages if you'd like.'

Propping his chin on his palm, he poked at the plum with the chopstick and replied with his obvious lack of enthusiasm. It was more of a complain than a direct answer.

'Having troubles I see. And no, how many time need I tell you about splitting things in half?'

You frowned out of annoyance. Him and the 'halfy-logic' were exactly like Princess, impossible to understand and that just got on your nerve greatly. Taking a bite out of your sausage, you discovered a pleasant surprise that despite of its look, the food was surprisingly good, for lack of better words.

'Ah, not like you touched them at all and well, ...I just want to have some times for myself after all those things.'

For the second time, he sighed and slumped back on his seat. He kind of resembles a spoiled kid whining about their problems, slumping like that.

'Seeking me out wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.'

'Maybe you are right. But hey, we are comrades now. Eating with you seems to be a so much better choice than to be alone on the roofop.'

The boy gave you a smile and you scowled. No matter what, it was just hard to get accustomed to looking at his carefree behaviour.

'How simple-minded.'

'I don't like to complicating things. That's your job afterall.'

He countered, mouth still chewing his eggs but the words were clear enough.

'And naïve, but I think you already knew that.'

'It's hard to forget that when you are being so bitter all the time. Stabbing me in the heart, using me as your human shield, do you know how many uniform sets I have to throw away ever since the day I met you? Really, if it wasn't for this immortal body, I would have died a long time ago. No wonder it's hard being with you.'

Before you could say anything, he moved closer, quicker than your reflex (unbelivable, you thought) and kissed you. It was just a simple kiss, the kind where lips touching and no tongues were involved. Your body froze out of shock and because this wasn't in your prediction. You were always the one who had control over the situation, he wasn't. It shouldn't be like this.

'Haru-'

Just as you were about to protest, the brunet plunged his tongue inside your warm carvern. Sweet and sour, the flavors invaded your taste bud as he explored your mouth. He tasted of the sugar plums that you though was salt plum when you saw the bento contents and a hint of mint though you wasn't sure. For a brief second, you wanted to know if he tasted the cabbage that you had just ate.

But your focus soon returned to the sensation he was making your body experienced.

His arm warped around you in a loose embrace while his hand was touching your face, carressing your cheekbone almost lovingly. You lost your breath for a moment when his tongue was doing things, the sort of things that sent shivers down your spine and made your knees go weak a little. Your hands grasped on his shirt, your mind was confused, not knowing if the best thing to do was pushing him away or pulling him closer.

'L-el-'

He whispered as his hand wandered lower, sneaking under your shirt, grazing your hot skin with his chilly fingers. You wondered if it was because of his immortality or it was just the temperature affecting his body.

It didn't matter much.

Not when he was touching you and kissing you like this.

He was the first to pull away, electric blue eyes stared at you in marvel and a genuine smile crossed his face. You swore that if he smiled at you, so affectionately, like that one more time, you may killed him then allow him to recover before processing to kill him again and over and over until you couldn't think of anymore creative way to test the limit of his immortal life.

'See, you are not bitter at all when I'm your sweetener.'

The killing idea was pushed aside, you had time to carry that out later but right now, you were facing a difficulty. It was hard, yes, it was hard to keep the heat from flaring up your cheek like a highschool girl. Luckily, he made no other remark and just returned to his meal.

'Idiot.'

'I know.'

.-.-.-.-.

In the kitchen, a certain idol opened her phone to check her mailbox. A new message was sent to her from Haruto's cellphone.

( -Thanks for the advice Rukino-san. Taking the initiative role really is the first step to get to see the other side of someone. - )

'Heh, I wonder if he understood the 'take the initiative' right. When he asked me for advice, I did tell him that was the best way but he ran off before I could explain to him that it meant asking simple questions and starting simple conversations. Ah, but well, what's done was done anyway.'

( - No problem, glad that I can be of any help. - )

And so, everything was fine. No one died and nothing blew up. It was a normal peaceful day in module 77.

To the young teenage boy of Dorssia, that was another story.

[=]

* * *

_I really don't know if this came out a bit out of character or not. Teehee, in episode 8, I think Haruto finally understood L-elf and there were some character developments between these two. Just gotta love those moments when Haruto used that sugar-coffee pickup line on L-elf (personally, I think it's a good one, good job Haruto)._

_Eh herm, so what do you think? Drop me a few lines nee._


End file.
